wolvesofthebeyondfanonfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Heep's Death
Heep's death It was peaceful in the Distant blue, there was no trace of snow, it was the sound of summer. Faolan was gnawing bones in a chilly cave. Every second a cold drop of water would drop onto his head. He was gnawing bones for Edme, he thought of Heep. That terrible wolf. He has killed the little pup and the cubs' mother, I would rip his tail off! ''Faolan started snarling at an approaching shadow, it was only Edme. Edme limped in and Faolan quickly hid the gnawed bones. "Faolan, why did you snarl at my shadow?" said Edme, "Heep..." was all that Faolan said, "Why are you hiding bones?" asked Edme, "Secret..." responded Faolan with a whisper that sounded, almost like the whispers of a ghost.'' Edme stared at Faolan and then suddenly shook her head, "Well, I am going to feed the cubs and the pups now..." said Edme as she limped out of the cave. Faolan snarled again and took out the bones cautiously in case Edme came back. She was gone. Faolan gnawed a picture of him facing her in front of a full moon. He licked the bone and shivered from the tip of his nose to the tip of his tail. He sighed and continued the bone. Soon he fell asleep his head resting on the pile of bones. Meanwhile Edme was hunting lemmings and she heard eerie howls, those of a rout of outclanners. Edme tried to rush back to the den before the rout arrived, but when she got there everyone was out of sight, Edme rushed behind a tree quickly. A rout of outclanners were surrounding the cave that Faolan was in. Edme opened her mouth to scream, but Airmead appeared from behind a bush and signaled silence. A gold pelted wolf walked into the cave. He barked at something. Soon Faolan ran out and he pushed Heep down. He stepped on his face and pushed down on his cheek. "Heep, you cursed malcadh! You will be made one again! I will rip your tail from your bony old rump and shove it in your mouth!" Faolan barked. "You will never kill me!" said Heep as two other wolves pulled Faolan away. Faolan tried to release himself from their firm grip but only made himself bleed. Faolan barked as Heep approached him. "I will kill you, RIGHT NOW!" snarled Heep. Faolan shook his head violently and slapped the wolves holding him back. They let go of him and Faolan and Heep tumbled into a wall. Faolan quickly held Heep down and bit him hard right on the root of his tail. Heep only smiled and jumped up, throwing Faolan to the ground. Faolan looked at him with a nervous look, my only choice is to die, I cannot jump for the sun, NO I COULD KILL HEEP! Faolan thought to himself. Faolan jumped up and snarled, he pushed Heep down and started pulling on Heep's tail until it was half-torn. Heep smiled again then howled in pain as Faolan tore his tail off. Edme covered her eyes thinking it has Faolan who howled. Faolan pushed on Heep's face to keep it down so he could kill him. Faolan was then pulled away by two other outclanners. Heep jumped up and ran over to the wolves holding Faolan down. "That was my tail you ripped off, you, you CURSED WOLF!" said Heep. "I am a gift from the river!" said Faolan "No you are a gift from the dim world!" responded Heep "I am not arguing with you!" said Faolan as another wolf pushed him to the ground. "HA! You are down, down on the dirt!" said Heep mockingly. Edme looked at the pack who was creeping out from their spot. Edme joined them silently. Heep turned around and barked. "You, you guys are alive?!?!" barked Heep nervously, "Yes, you, you are, stupid. Yes, stupid. You never knew we were here, hiding in behind trees!" said Edme even more mockingly than Heep. The wolves holding Faolan down let go without noticing and Faolan ran to Edme. He wagged his tail so much that his whole body shook. "Oh look, Faolan likes Edme, ha!" said Heep sarcastically. Edme immediately defended Faolan from Heep's words, "There is no problem with Faolan liking me Heep-who-did-not-take-care-of-Caila..." said Edme. "Yes, Heep what can you say to that?" said Caila. Heep backed up right into Airmead and Katria and they snapped their jaws down on his rump and Mhairie and Dearlea pressed themselves on Heep's shoulders. Heep struggled to break free but he had no success. Caila pushed Heep's head up so Faolan and Edme had a good chance to slice into his life-pumping artery. Faolan and Edme stepped closer and just as Edme went to bite Heep, he pushed her away with his paws and gave her a scrape under her other eye. The two bear cubs came and held Heep's paws down. "You wounded my friend too many times, I am going to kill you and leave you out for the ravens, your bones, untouched!" said Faolan angrily. Faolan bit right into Heep's neck. Airmead and Katria tore into his hindquarters and tore chunks of him out, like he did to Bronka. Mhairie and Dearlea turned and tore deep into his shoulders. Caila let go of his head as he fell to the ground. Edme pushed him down and bit him one last time, and he was finished. The rout shuddered and ran away quickly. The pack brought Heep's carcass into a place far from their den and they placed the chunks around him. When they arrived back at the den, drenched in blood, Faolan gave Edme the bones he had carved. And Edme turned to Faolan and licked his muzzle. "Thank you Faolan, I love your designs, I love you. We are forbidden to have pups, but I can love you" said Edme. The words Edme said brought a tear to his eye. Forbidden, the word rang in his head. Edme licked his tear away and Faolan quickly returned it. At night on that full moon, Faolan told Edme to take the twisted femur that he found in the Cave Before Time, and follow him to a hill. On the hill, they sat down facing each other. "Edme you are the reincarnation of my mate, when I was Fengo. Now its forbidden, but I still love you, you were always more than a Watch mate. I hope this day will stay in our hearts forever" said Faolan. They sat in the moonlight staring at their future, what will we become next? Click here for the sequel Edme-MacHeath (talk) 23:45, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Category:Fan Fiction Category:Heep's Death Category:Alyssa milano Category:Frank welker Category:Wolves Category:Mediamass Category:Jennifer hale